


Heroes Fly With Broomsticks

by mochimoon



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, DC Character References, DC Comics References, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Marvel Character References, Marvel Comic References, Ron-centric, comic books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochimoon/pseuds/mochimoon
Summary: “Super…man?”A man with a cape and a large distinctive ‘S’ on his chest looked as though he was in the air, flying. Ron, curious, peeled back the first page.Inside there were more bright images with text split into boxes. The art and colors appealed to Ron, though he thought it was a shame the images didn’t move. That aside, Ron began to read, flipping through it quickly until he was finished and in search of more....Ron discovers comic books, and falls in love.





	Heroes Fly With Broomsticks

**_Heroes Fly With Broomsticks_ **

 

 

Spending time in a bookshop wasn’t exactly Ron’s idea of fun— but he resisted the urge to complain.

Meanwhile Hermione was poring over a table of new releases somewhere else in the store. Harry perused the nearby shelves, finding one book and began to flip through it.

It was the summer holidays and Ron and Harry were spending a week with Hermione and her parents. She had invited them just before the end of the school year and the boys were more than happy to spend time with their best friend.

At first Ron had forgotten how different things would be staying with a muggle family — doing muggle things. He was learning something new each day.

After having dinner on the first night, Hermione showed Ron where to get “ice lollies”. It was the redhead’s first time seeing a refrigerator and freezer, and was baffled as to how anything stayed frozen without the use of magic.

Despite how jarring some things were to him, Ron wasn’t bothered by any of it. To Harry and Hermione’s amusement, Ron enjoyed muggle things, like board games (though he thinks wizard’s chess is still better than muggle chess), television, wearing muggle clothing, and Ribena—definitely Ribena.

On this morning, the Grangers, Ron, and Harry were in London. After having brunch, Hermione wanted to stop by a bookshop she and her parents frequented. 

Ron looked over to where Hermione’s parents were and found Mr. Granger talking to the shopkeeper so casually like they were old friends, and Mrs. Granger already had a book in hand and sat down at the couch nearest the fireplace.

Already feeling bored, Ron walked by shelf after shelf, stopping occasionally to appear interested.

He passed through an aisle with books that looked just as ancient as the ones at Hogwarts— and just as dull too.

Aimlessly, he wandered, expecting to find nothing, and hoping to eat up enough time until Hermione was ready to leave.

Eventually he stopped in an aisle, his fingers ghosting the books that looked different in comparison to the others.

Shelves of papery thin books—Ron pulled one out, staring at the bright-colored cover.

“Super…man?”

A man with a cape and a large distinctive ‘S’ on his chest looked as though he was in the air, flying. Ron, curious, peeled back the first page.

Inside there were more bright images with text split into boxes. The art and colors appealed to Ron, though he thought it was a shame the images didn’t move. That aside, Ron began to read, flipping through it quickly until he was finished and in search of more.

* * *

 

Harry found Ron sitting crossed-legged against a shelf, book open in hands. He squinted to get a look at the cover, and recognized the material.

“I think I’ve seen Dudley read these.”

Ron arched a brow, just realizing that Harry’s appeared. “I’ve never seen these before. These popular with muggles?”

Harry shrugged. “I guess so. I never read comics, but I know people like them.”

“That’s what these are called?” Harry nodded in response to Ron. “I thought these were magazines. They’re thin and short like the one on Grangers’ coffee table.”

“Magazines are different.”

“Well, now it makes sense to me. These have a story. You never read these? You said your cousin did,” Ron countered, curiously.

“I remember seeing him read one of these.” Harry picked up a comic that Ron had set to the floor for later. “It’s not like he shares, let alone read much.” Harry turned the comic in his hands over ( _Superman vs. Muhammad Ali_ ), looking at the illustrations.

Ron watched him, adding, “The pictures are nice, but it’d be cooler if they moved. Sort of like the ‘cartoons’ on the TV, but motionless.”

Harry let out a breathy laugh. “Yeah, but that wouldn’t be normal for muggles.”

“It’s strange,” Ron began. “How these characters, heroes, have these abilities. Like him.” Ron pointed at the cover of the book in Harry’s hands. Superman can fly without a broom or any enchanted object.” Ron’s tone was of disbelief.

Harry’s face filled with mirth. But Ron kept going, unaware of Harry’s amusement.

“I read that he’s technically an alien, as if that means something different. But how he’s able to do the things he can do without magic.”

“Well, it’s made up,” Harry supplied.

Ron considered what Harry said, and yes he figured it was true, much like the books written by words; the stories were fictional. And yet there was a part of him who wanted to know more about these heroes and their abilities, and whether they were based on something real.

“What other ones have you read?”

“Just these.” Ron gestured to the three comics (one in his hands and another in Harry’s). 

“Only Superman?”

Ron’s brows furrowed. He looked behind him where the shelves were stuffed with comics. Turning back to Harry, Ron asked, “I thought all of them were about Superman.”

“While I don’t know much about comics, I know there are others besides Superman.”

Ron set the one he held down, turning around fully on his knees to examine the shelves. His finger ghosted over the _Superman_ titles that were organized together and eventually spotted a different name on a lower shelf, and another, and another. He pulled one out from the lowest shelf, taking in the artwork of someone who wasn’t Superman on the front.

“Who’s that?” Harry said, craning his head to get a look at which comic Ron pulled out.

“Wonder Woman.”

* * *

 

Ron and Harry spent the next hour reading comics and discussing the powers that each hero possessed and how their powers would fare against witches and wizards.

Although Ron didn’t outwardly say it, it was evident to Harry that Ron enjoyed the comics. His genuine curiosity and how his eyes were moon-like while reading.

Hermione found them sometime within that hour the two spent there, a few books tucked in her hands. She joined them, taking a seat and having a look at the comics that Harry and Ron picked out.

While Hermione confessed she never read comics herself, she was familiar, mentioning that both her parents read a few when they were children.

At the end of the hour, Mrs. Granger found them and beckoned them to follow her.

The Grangers had offered to purchase a few comics for Ron and Harry. Initially Ron declined, his face heating up after the offer.

But when Hermione’s parents were out of earshot, Hermione convinced Ron that her parents didn’t mind and that he should take a comic if he wanted to keep it. Ron still refused, but yielded after both Harry and Hermione voiced interest in taking one each. Then Ron felt more comfortable allowing the Grangers to pay for him.

Still out in London that evening when they stopped for dinner at a Thai restaurant, Hermione brought up comics to her parents. And like she mentioned her parents explained how they had read a few in their youth.

Mr. Granger explained that his favorite was a title called _Multiple-Man_ , and how he thought he had a copy somewhere. While Mrs. Granger claimed that her first comic was _Spider-Man_.

“He has spider powers…?” Ron asked, crossed between incredulity and horror. “Does he look like one too? That’s possibly the worst.”

Mrs. Granger laughed, shaking her head. “Yes and no. He’s still a human, but with abilities similar to a spider.”

“No eight legs,” Mr. Granger added. 

Comic books were the main topic throughout dinner, but eventually shifted to other things. Though Ron’s mind was teeming with the long list of heroes he had yet to discover.

* * *

 

Before the start of third year, Ron and Harry stopped by Flourish and Blotts to get their textbooks.

Just as he and Harry were ready to check out, Ron’s mind was pricked with a thought that he hadn’t had before the summer.

“Just a second, Harry.” Ron maneuvered through the throngs of students, also there to get books.

He scanned the signs and labels on shelves, wondering whether he’d find a section that contained muggle books. His arms were going numb under the weight of his textbooks, but he paid no heed when he found a section of the shop with a sign that said “Muggle books by muggles”.

Ron set his books down, checking the shelves. Right below the shelf that held fairy tales and children’s books, Ron’s eye lit up when he saw the bottom shelf filled with comics.

The muggle section was small and the comics inventory even smaller, only taking up that bottom shelf. Ron was unsurprised when he didn’t find a big selection, but he still wanted to have a look.

He found two Wonder Woman comics he didn’t recall seeing at the muggle bookshop and pulled those out. Harry crouched down to investigate.

“Anything different here?”

Ron handed him the Wonder Woman comics and pursed his lips, looking onwards. He didn’t have much time to browse since his family would be expecting him and the queue to pay was getting longer by the minute.

Ron hastily grabbed one that looked different than the rest. He snorted upon reading the cover, _Sabrina the Teenage Witch_. Ron guessed that it was probably one of those stories that a muggle wrote what witches are like. Although it was not the same as Superman or Wonder Woman, Ron placed it atop his stack of textbooks.

_Don’t think Mum’ll mind if I spend a little extra on one more book._

That night just before bed, Ron finished packing his things for school. He remembered his secret purchase at Flourish and Blotts and opened it up, only for a preview but spent the wee hours of the night, laughing at Sabrina’s hijinks.

* * *

 

It’s Dean Thomas who expanded Ron’s knowledge on comics.

The redhead saw Dean reading one (“X-Men”, Dean had said it was) one evening in the common room. And for the next fifteen minutes listened on as Dean described the universe and its characters in detail.

Dean then asked which ones Ron was familiar with. Ron told him about Superman and Wonder Woman, both of which Dean had read some of (“The stories are so vast”) and then described _Sabrina the Teenage Witch_ , a book that Dean had never picked up.

Dean told Ron that he’s been collecting comics since he could read, though insisted that his supply was minimal. But he enjoyed comics since they are a piece of his muggle heritage that he took with him to Hogwarts.

They both head back to their dormitories, and Dean showed him the other comics he had packed from home. The ones that he brought are ones Ron had never seen.

The two having already been friends for two years have something new to bond over, and decided to make a temporary trade.

Ron began reading _X-Men_ the next morning at breakfast, and the next time he saw Dean, the boy was carrying Ron’s copy of _Sabrina the Teenage Witch_.  

Ron was not entirely sure how his comic collection grew. It was still small, but Christmas he’s acquired a couple more. Some are all part of the same series and the remaining few are individual titles.

Harry and Hermione lend the comics they purchased that day in London to Ron, and neither had any intention of asking for them back. So they belonged to Ron.

Hermione’s dad mailed her something to give to Ron, and it was the copy of _Multiple-Man_ that he mentioned over the summer. Ron was taken aback, not sure whether he should even accept it since it was Mr. Granger’s. But he felt gratitude nonetheless. Additionally in exchange for sending Christmas treats and muggle-appropriate gifts, the Grangers in turn gifted a few more comics to Ron (and Harry).

By New Years’ Ron tentatively started _The Amazing Spider-Man_.

* * *

 

Reading comics for a few months had slowly made an impact on Ron.

The way he viewed things or people was influenced by the content in the comics, and soon he began making subtle references that became as intrinsic as his own personality.

He said treacle tarts were his own personal kryptonite. He likened Snape to villains like Dr. Doom. When he roamed the castle grounds, he wondered if Xavier Academy was anything like Hogwarts, and whether wizards and witches would accept mutants.

The more he read, the more Ron pondered if the “powers” and abilities that these heroes possessed were actually possible in reality—if the muggles that wrote these stories were mutants or aliens or of magical blood. Or…if he could unlock some of these powers himself.

“I know these are considered muggle creations, but what if people like Joe Shuster or Stan Lee are wizards? Half-blood, pureblood, muggle-born?”

Ron, Harry, and Hermione all sat outside on a cold winter’s afternoon.

Hermione looked away from her textbook, shrugging. “Don’t know. It’s possible, though.”

Ron’s eyes lit up. “Yeah?” 

“I guess. But in anything that I’ve read, those names have not been mentioned.”

Harry shook his head. “Maybe because they aren’t British. Most of these comics are American-made.”

“I don’t know,” Hermione repeated. “If they are wizards, then it’d make more sense that they’re muggle-born or half-blood. But a pureblooded wizard could just as well be interested in comics.” Her eyes flitted towards Ron.

“What about their powers?” came Ron’s next question.

“Whose?”

“The people in the books.”

“You’re asking if their powers are real?” A line formed between Hermione’s brows.

“If they’re possible, yeah.” Ron looked between Hermione and Harry expectantly. 

“I…” Hermione started to say, but stopped, as she seemed to rethink the rest of her answer. “Somehow, I doubt it.”

“Why’s that?” Harry asked.

“Because, it’s just fiction.”

“ _Sabrina_ is just fiction but she’s a witch,” Ron explained.

“Is she anything like real witches?”

Ron looked dubious. “Well, not really.” He looked down, ruminating some more. If muggles wrote stories about witches, wizards, and magic without realizing that they’re all real, maybe the stuff in the comics could be too. “You don’t think any of it could be real?”

Hermione sighed. “Honestly…” she looked to Harry who was also at a loss of what to say. “No.” 

“But, why not?” Ron was determined. “Weren’t there stories about some fairy godmother or witch making potions you read before?”

“The fairy tales,” Harry answered.

“And before you learned of Hogwarts or of magic, did you ever think any of this—“ Ron gestured around them, “—was possible?”

Harry and Hermione both considered what Ron was saying. They both understood what he was implying: that the heroes in the comics could very well exist in their world. 

“No, I didn’t think magic was possible,” Hermione answered honestly, and Harry nodded in agreement.

Ron could sense something more that Hermione didn’t want to say. “But?” He didn’t know why, but this flicker of hope in his chest was slowly dying. 

There was a beat.

“There’s proof of magic, Ron.” Hermione looked apologetic. “Even before I got my letter, unusual things would happen and now it makes sense that it was always magical energy.” 

“So getting super strength, having laser vision, spider powers, are all impossible?”

“A human would likely die from a radioactive spider bite. Physical strength has limits, none beyond a normal, healthy human. And shooting lasers out of our eyes is not possible in the muggle or magical world.”

“Okay,” Ron said. “What of mutants? Humans aren’t the only living creatures in the world. There are mermaids, centaurs, goblins, loads more.” He looked away, sounding as though he was talking more to himself than to Harry and Hermione. 

The world had yet to be fully uncovered, and these comics surely hinted at something.

* * *

 

“Not too old for children’s books, Weasley?”

Ron reached out to grab the comic book he was reading clenched in Draco Malfoy’s hand. The blond boy pulled away. Malfoy flipped through the book, brows furrowing in confusion, and shooting Ron an odd look.

“What’s this rubbish?” he laughed. “What kind of book is this supposed to be? The pictures don’t even move. This is mudblood stuff.” 

“Then hand it over,” hissed Dean who, along with the others at Gryffindor table was watching.

“You read this too, don’t you, Thomas?” Malfoy jeered, still in possession of the comic book. “Says he’s a hero?” 

Blaise Zabini looked over Draco’s shoulder, snorting when he saw the cover.

“He’s got a cape on,” Zabini said. “And pointed ears.”

“ _Batman_ —stupid,” Malfoy laughed. “Oh look at this.” Malfoy pointed at a page. “He’s rescued some little boy from a clown.” Looking back at Ron whose face had gone red as his hair, continued to goad him. “You think you’re like this man? This is typical for you, Weasel. Trying to be someone you’ll never be. And a pathetic mudblood lover like your father.”

Ron leapt towards Malfoy, his eyes flashing dangerously. However, he was caught and pulled back, realizing that Harry and Hermione had just arrived to the Great Hall.

Harry looked at Ron with concern and Hermione, who was holding him on the left glowered at Malfoy.

Malfoy and Zabini continued to laugh, looking through the comic book and pointing at certain images.

Suddenly, the book was snatched from Malfoy’s hand, wiping the smirk from his face as he and Zabini were pushed back. 

“Still funny?” Fred said, standing between Ron, Harry, Hermione and the Slytherins.

“We’re experts on humor, Malfoy, so you tell us if we’re being funny.” Although George was smiling, his eyes were baleful.

Ginny had the comic in her hands, having grabbed it from Malfoy, and stood by Harry’s side.  

The entire Gryffindor table watched, all glaring daggers at Malfoy and Zabini.

The Slytherin boys took a step back. Malfoy huffed, making an attempt to straighten his robes after being lightly shoved. He cast one final scowl and he and Zabini skirted towards the doors of the Great Hall. 

Harry and Hermione let Ron go, gauging his reaction. While he was glad it was over, Ron was crestfallen.

When Malfoy first came up and stole the book from him, all Ron could think about was _if only I had special abilities, then he wouldn’t say anything_.

But then he remembered that he didn’t have any abilities, and that Hermione was right: it’s all made-up. Heroes like Superman, Wonder Woman, or the X-Men aren’t real.

As if he could read his mind, Harry tried to pacify his best friend. “Don’t mind Malfoy.”

Ginny extended her arm to give Ron the book back, but feeling dejected, Ron didn’t take it. He grabbed his bag and walked out of the Great Hall.

Harry and Hermione went after him, finding Ron lying on his bed back at the dormitories. Dean came with them and briefing them on what happened, what Malfoy said and how it escalated.

“Ron, Malfoy’s an idiot.” Harry took a seat on his own bed next to Ron’s.

Hermione nodded. “Don’t let him get under your skin.”

Ron sat up, folding his legs. “I’m fine,” he mumbled, though his hands were fists. 

Harry, Hermione, and Dean knew that he wasn’t fine, but spared Ron his ego.

Dean cleared his throat, holding something out. “You left this back there.”

Ron eyed the _Batman_ comic, taking it and placing it at his bedside table. “Thanks.”

Dean nodded with an unsure smile. He tried to lighten the mood by talking about what he’s been reading lately, and Harry and Hermione taking interest, likely to diffuse the tension and to help Ron heal. But the redhead’s eyes were unfocused and he never smiled again that night. 

* * *

 

Weeks went by and Ron hadn’t touched a comic book.

Dean scarcely brought them up in conversation with Ron anymore. Unlike the redhead, Dean still read comics with interest— unaffected by what Draco said.

Harry and Hermione asked repeatedly if Ron was still upset. Ron dismissed the idea, offering varying excuses.

" _It gets boring after a while, reading them.”_

_“I’ve read the ones I have already.”_

_“They’re a distraction.”_

The last excuse, especially, didn’t fool Hermione. 

“Ron, this has gone on long enough,” Hermione said one evening they were in the library.

Ron frowned. “What now, Hermione?”

“Forget about what Malfoy said.” Hermione didn’t look up from the scroll of parchment she was writing on.

Ron shot a look at Harry who pursed his lips.

“What?” Ron urged.

Before Harry got a chance to answer, Hermione interjected, “You’re bored here at the library.”

“Am not—”

“Ron, you’re reading a textbook,” Harry pointed out.

“I’ve got lessons too.” 

“Ron, there’s nothing wrong with liking comic books. Dean likes them and he isn’t worried about what Malfoy or anyone else thinks,” Hermione said.

Ron lowered the textbook. “I’ve told you a hundred times, I’m not interested in them anymore.”

Hermione shook her head, writing with her quill. “Lies...”

“You should do what you like. You’re not hurting anyone and you were happy reading them,” Harry said.

“Harry—”

“I see the way you look at Dean when he’s reading them. Like you want to read them too, but—”

“Let yourself be happy, never mind what others think—” Hermione started to say.

“You ought to know.” The words slipped out before Ron could even think.

The quill stopped moving and Hermione looked back at Ron. “I guess you’re right.”

Ron winced, wishing he could take back what he said. He knew Hermione cared about his feelings, and because she was ridiculed herself for her devotion to school, she could relate to how Ron was feeling.

For a beat, no one said anything. Harry looked to Ron as thought expecting him to say something.

Hermione rolled up the parchment with delicate hands, stowing it away in her bag. She flicked the tip of her wand, and the rest of her belongings gathered themselves into her bag in a swift, clean motion.

“I think I’m done for now.” Hermione got up from her chair. “See you at dinner.”

Ron kept his head down at the textbook while Harry watched Hermione go.

“Ron—”

“Leave it, Harry,” Ron whispered, not looking up. “We’ve got to revise.”

Harry sighed, returning his attention to his book while he and Ron sat in silence until they left for dinner.

 

* * *

 

Ron watched the giant squid in the lake, it's tentacles kissing the shiny surface. He sat on the grass, basking in the warmer weather that Sunday afternoon. He had left his homework from the week behind, and spent all morning doing them all.

Harry was kind enough to help him out, up until he had Quidditch training. And Hermione wasn’t at the dorms all morning. Hermione didn’t seem to be bothered by what he said to her that day at library. When they reunited for dinner that night, she was in good spirits. Ron never had the nerve to apologize.

Something fuzzy tickled Ron’s hand. At first he assumed it the grass rustling from the breeze, until he felt it again, along with a low purr.

Turning to his side, Ron grimaced.

Crookshanks stared up at him with his squashed face, holding something rolled up in its mouth.

“I don’t want it, whatever it’s in your mouth,” Ron said, pulling his arm away.

Crookshanks did not move, his tail swayed back and forth with patience that no human could ever manage.

“Go away, Scabbers isn’t with me.”

“He wants to give you something.”

Ron looked past the cat. Hermione trudged along, waving at him before taking a seat nearby.

“I don’t want anything _he_ has to give me.” Ron made a face.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Mind your personal feelings for him for a moment, and take what’s in his mouth.”

Ron tentatively reached out, pulling the rolled up thing from Crookshanks.

Unrolling the comic book, Ron pressed his lips together, looking back at Hermione.

“Crookshanks found it,” Hermione told him. “Honestly, I don’t know where, but he brought it to me, and I wanted to return it to you.”

Ron frowned. “This was under my bed back at the tower. What’s Crookshanks doing in our dorms anyways?”

“Dunno.” Hermione shrugged.

Instead of handing it back to the cat, or stowing it in his pocket, Ron flipped through _Superman_ comic the first one he ever opened. He was dosed with renewed interest as he admired the artwork, but felt sadness along with it.

“Sorry for what I said Hermione,” Ron said, eyes going blank at the page.

Hermione exhaled, rubbing Crookshanks’s ears. “I’m not mad, I never was. I didn’t mean to be pushy. I only wanted you to know that no one has your permission to make you feel ashamed of anything.”

It was hard for Ron to digest. He already had low self-esteem, and the last thing he needed to hear was that his interests were pathetic. He liked comics, enjoyed them, in a way they even inspired him. It was just…hard; it still was to let hurtful things bounce off of him.

“Ron?” Hermione said.

He looked back at her. 

“What is it about these books that you like?”

Ron turned the page of _Superman_ , finding the panel where Clark Kent first becomes the Man of Steel.

“Anybody can be anything,” came his response. Clark Kent, Peter Parker, the mutants of X-Men, all faced adversity, but overcame them all, proving themselves worthy.

Of course, there were several other reasons why Ron liked comics, like its illustrations, the stories, and the universe. But most of all, he saw himself in these characters. He may not be able to fly without a broom, or lift a muggle contraption like a tank above his head, but he saw how relatable they all were to him: they all wanted to be accepted to be worthy, and they all had flaws.

“The beauty about books, Ron,” Hermione started. “Is that we can pull so many things from them. They’re a reflection of our world, our emotions, of ourselves. Fiction or non-fiction, there’s so much to learn from these pages.”

Ron smiled, clutching the book tighter. It was something he needed to work on, but he was only human, much like _most_ of the characters in the comics. He wasn’t going to be ashamed anymore. 

“Have you seen Dean?” 

“Saw him over at the library,” came Harry’s voice. 

Ron and Hermione turned to see their friend, dragging his broomstick and still wearing his Quidditch robes. 

“What’re we doing here?” Harry said, cutting a glance at the comic book and flashing a sly smile at Hermione. 

She smiled back. Ron’s eyes went from Harry to Hermione, and it all clicked. It didn’t matter; Ron’s smile grew, returning his attention to the book.

“Why doesn’t he wear glasses when he has the cape on?” Harry said, sitting by Ron.

He and Hermione huddled closer to Ron. Crookshanks curled onto Hermione’s lap, asleep, all while Ron explained all that he knew about Superman, talking openly about the book with complete and satisfied abandon.

 

 **“A hero is an ordinary individual who finds the strength to persevere and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles.”** –Christopher Reeve

**Author's Note:**

> Feel-good story about Ron discovering the world of comic books. 
> 
> I'm not too familiar with comics myself, but I thought that Ron would enjoy them if he ever had the chance to read them, and I love the thought of him being a fanboy. Set during book three, during downtime when the trio wasn't worrying about Sirius Black.


End file.
